


Couch Cuddles

by ASimpleRock



Series: Shingetsu Nagisa the Mom friend [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I suck ass at tags, Let them be Soft, M/M, Nagisa is a lil insecure, Nagisa is trans for a number of reason that im too lazy to explain, Trans Male Character, if you have a question about it just comment, nagisa wont sleep smh, this is fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleRock/pseuds/ASimpleRock
Summary: Nagisa doesn't like sleepovers, so why not study behind everyone's back?





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers: Nagisa is kinda scared of his parents, he's also trans and is insecure about it
> 
> Comment if I missed any!

I hate this.

I mean, sure, I love the people that surround me, but a ‘slumber party’? Really? We need to prepare for our entrance exams for Hope's Peak! It isn’t going to happen by just playing games and sleeping! Although, I can see the appeal of sleeping in Monaca’s huge room. 

I’m sleeping in my own area, farther away from the others. It’s hard sleeping next to people with my. . .certain body parts. Although I can admit that I’m a little jealous of their nonchalance while sleeping next to another human being. I don’t dwell on the thought. That would take me into a rabbit’s hole I don’t think I can escape from. 

Thankfully, though, I snuck some study materials in my back, so I can study and work while they sleep. I won’t be able to sleep anyways, so why should I waste that time staring at the ceiling and falling into madness. 

~~  
We played some games, cliche ones that everyone plays. Although, I continuously felt like someone was watching me, but every time I looked, no one was looking in my direction. Though it seemed like Jataro and Masaru were always together, weird. It made me feel weird, and ew, feelings. I have to snap myself out of whatever this feeling is. I choose to look at everyone again, and it seems like they’re getting ready for bed. I hurry myself with my own sleeping preparations. 

Closest to me is Masaru, followed by Jataro, and they’re sleeping awfully close to each other. Anyways, then on the other end of Jataro is Monaca, and at Monaca’s other side is Kotoko. Their all right next to each other, and I’m a good 5 or 6 feet away. It hurts just a little bit, but I’m used to it. I enjoy keeping a healthy distance away from everybody. Although I don’t mind physical contact, they still don’t know about that. They just assume that I don’t like touch, or that I’m a much to private person for things such as sharing beds and changing areas. It’s kind of lonely living like this. oh well.

I lay down on my sleeping area, and I turn over so I’m looking at the mismatched colours that is the other’s sleeping areas. Mine looks pretty good, actually. Although I wouldn’t mind having Jataro’s fluffy blanket, and Masaru’s fluffy pillows. Maybe that’s why they sleep so close together. Whatever. 

I guess it’s kind of creepy just watching them sleep, but I have to make sure they’re asleep for my plan to actually work. It’s a simple plan; wait until they fall asleep, slowly get up, grab my bag, move into the living room, study, and move back into the room before anyone wakes up. As long as I don’t wake anyone up, it should go by smoothly. Speaking of my plan, it seems like everyone is asleep, so it’s time to start phase one. 

I pick up my overnight bag, and take my study materials out of it. Then, I put my overnight bag under my blanket. At first glance, it actually looked like someone was under the blanket. Huh, i thought that only worked in movies. Apparently I was wrong; might as well file that information for later. 

I tiptoe out of Monaca’s door after one last look. Everything seems to be in order, and my plan is working out flawlessly; didn’t know that happens either. 

I let out a small sigh as I leave the room. 

~~  
Two children stir once the door closes. How we were able to fool him into thinking we were sleeping is surprising. Thankfully I told someone else my suspicion of Nagisa studying instead of sleeping. That’ll probably help me in the long run

We give each other concerned looks in the dark. Should we go after him? 

We nod to each other, and we start to grab our stuff, considering we’ve decided earlier that we were going to make him sleep. Also, he isn’t as slick as he think he is, I saw him eyeing some particular bedding. We look at each-other once again, and we smile. Well, more like they smile and I grin, but oh well.

I grab my fluffy pillows, and he grabs his fluffy blankets. Then, we make our way to the door.

Watch out Nagisa, here we come. 

~~  
I sit down on the couch, and open my books to start studying. Only, to be interrupted not even 5 minutes later. 

I don’t even realize people have come into the room until the realization hits me in the head. Literally. Somebody bonks me in the head. I dropped my book out of pure fear. What the fuck just hit my head!? Was it a ghost!? Was it a monster?! Am I going to be eaten?! Was it dad or mom?! Did I not study enough!? Did I get another bad grade!?

Sudden warmth interrupted my thoughts. I look over my shoulder and the first thing I see is yellow. Isn’t this one of Jataro’s fluffy blankets? Suddenly red envelope my eyesight. Isn’t this one of Masaru’s fluffy pillows!? What’s happening?!

I hear a light giggle and a louder snicker behind me, and my face instantly flushes. What are they doing? Aren’t they supposed to be asleep?

“Hey Nagisa. Snap out of it!” Masaru whisper-shouts. I stare at him for a few seconds. Then Jataro sends Masaru a look, and Masaru understands what happened. How can they have the much chemistry? They’re very good together. Why does that hurt? Once again; ew emotions. 

Masaru then sends me a look and a smile, and it makes me want to do whatever I know he’s going to ask me to do. Jataro sends me a similar look and smile, and I have officially broken. I know how red my face is, but they don’t seem to mind. The decide to flop down on either side of me. Masaru grabs my books, and Jataro hangs onto my arm. I instantly push Jataro off, he got too close and was pretty close to touching something he’d probably rather not touch. The look Jataro sends me though, makes me want to take it back. Masaru looks at me with confusion. What do I tell them?? 

“Uhhhh, sorry? You got in my personal space?” I state dumbly. God, what are these two doing to my brain. Jataro looks at me is disbelief, and I can only sigh.  
“I got lucky” I state randomly, in between all the staring. They look taken aback. I sight again and continue. 

“You wanna know why I don’t let you guys touch me, right” I ask, and they can only settle down on the couch and stare with curiosity. Here we go I guess?

“I got lucky” I state again, “I was given a name that can fit with both boys and girls” I continue, and you can tell that they immediately understood. I smile weakly at them. They give me wide smiles of their own, and then they both grab one of my hands slowly. I smile wider. I let them grab a hand each, and I also let them lean on me. Jataro puts blankets around us, and Masaru puts pillows behind us. I can’t really do anything considering I don’t have any hands to work with. After everything’s set up, we all slowly fall into sleep. ‘It’s so warm and comfortable and safe. I kinda want to stay here forever’. Those are the last thoughts I thought before drifting off to sleep.

~~  
Kotoko and I wake up, and we immediately notice the absence of our male members. We exchange worries looks. Kotoko snaps up and runs to get my wheelchair. As soon as she makes her way over to be with it; I scramble on. She races us out of my room, and we get to experience a sight we never thought we would see.

We see a mess of yellow, red, and a little blue. Jataro is curled up on Nagisa’s side, Masaru is practically spooning Nagisa, and Nagisa, himself, is in the middle with a warm and content smile on his face. Kotoko and I look at each other, and we decide to let them sleep a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this was p short oof


End file.
